


Fire

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [7]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, Gen, Multi, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho





	Fire

His touch is like fire, scorching my skin.

His kiss just so soothing, it heals from within.

My heart beats so fast, I might as well perish.

His presence so dear, I can’t help but cherish.

 

His eyes full of sunlight, it warms my heart.

How much I adore him, I can’t even start

To explain, cause no words can capture

How his love to me is pure rapture.

 

To me, he’s the world, my heart, my desire.

I want nothing else than to burn in his fire,

For all eternity and a day,

If that means he will stay.


End file.
